The present invention relates to a handgun tool, and more particularly, to a barrel bushing removal and installation tool for a semiautomatic handgun.
A semiautomatic handgun developed for the U.S. Army in 1911 is often referred to as a Model 1911. This handgun was extremely well designed to operate in adverse environments and fire with great accuracy projectiles having high kinetic energy at point of impact. Numerous variations have been developed over the years, both in details of construction and with calibers different from the initial 0.45 caliber bore.
One popular variant is known as the Model 1911-A1. This variant uses a single column magazine in which the rounds are stacked linearly on top of one another. A second variant is known as the Model 2011. This variant uses a staggered dual column magazine in which the rounds are stacked in a staggered fashion, linearly on top of one another.
The barrel bushing, located at the muzzle end of the slide is used to secure the barrel and recoil spring plug in place, provide a bearing travel surface for the barrel through the inner diameter of the bushing, and when rotated into the operating position, it secures the barrel, recoil spring and recoil spring plug into operating position for these handguns.
When the recoil spring, recoil spring plug and barrel are secured in place by the barrel bushing, the slide is now held in a closed position by the pressure of the recoil spring. When the barrel bushing is rotated in the clockwise direction, it allows the release of the recoil spring plug, recoil spring and barrel from the slide of the handgun. When the barrel bushing is rotated under spring pressure, caution must be observed as the recoil spring plug and spring may fly out of the slide causing injury or loss of the parts or both. This barrel bushing tool allows for the capture and trapping of the recoil spring and recoil spring plug during the disassembly and assembly process as is done during the cleaning cycle for this type of handgun. This capture and trapping process of the recoil spring and recoil spring plug by the bushing tool allows for the safe disassembly and assembly of the Model 1911, 1911-A1 and 2011 type of semi-automatic handguns. This barrel bushing tool also allows for a removable insert that can facilitate different manufacturers barrel bushing designs. This allows for the barrel bushing tool to be flexible in the use of barrel bushing designs and provide for a replacement insert when one wears out from time and use.
The present invention relates to a special type of handgun tool, and more particularly, to a leveraged barrel bushing removal and installation tool for a semiautomatic handgun.
Earlier and currently made barrel bushing tools or wrenches are made from flat stamped metal sheets or by polymer injection molding. They allow for the removal or replacement of the barrel bushing by rotation.
Previously constructed barrel bushing tools are normally made from a flat stamped out sheet of metal or by injection molding from plastics or polymers and do not incorporate a mechanism for safely trapping and capturing the recoil spring or recoil spring plug for disassembly or assembly.
Previously constructed barrel bushing tools or wrenches do not provide a flat surface large enough to protect the user from a flying recoil spring or recoil spring plug.
Previously constructed barrel bushing tools or wrenches do not have replaceable inserts for differently designed bushing.
Previously constructed barrel bushing tools do not have replaceable inserts to allow for wear and long term use.
Previously constructed barrel bushing tools were made of soft materials and easily broken.
Previously constructed barrel bushing tools were not manufactured to tight tolerances and in some cases did not fit the barrel bushing to allow for rotation.